


College Girls

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah joins Hayley in going to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place several years after "From a Cradle to a Grave" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Cherry Blossoms' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Hayley sat with her back against the tree, the cherry blossoms blowing in the breeze. She was looking over her class schedule.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked out the sun. “You’re blocking my light” she said brusquely, without looking up at whoever was standing before her.

The person took a couple steps to Hayley’s left. “Is that better?” asked a voice Hayley knew as well as her own.

“Rebekah?” said Hayley, looking up to see the female Original standing before her. “What are you doing here?”

Sitting down next to the hybrid, Rebekah said “I’ve decided I’ll be going to college with you. I’m a thousand years old and yet would you believe it’s something I’ve never gotten to experience.”

“Let me see your schedule” said Hayley. Rebekah obliged. Comparing the two, Hayley sarcastically remarked “And I suppose it’s just a coincidence that our schedules our exactly the same.”

Rebekah smirked. “I may or may not have compelled someone in administration to register me in all your classes. By which I mean I totally did.”

Hayley laughed. “Well, at least I’ll have a familiar face in each class.”

“So why exactly did you decided on English as your major?” asked Rebekah.

“I don’t know” said Hayley honestly. “I mean, I knew I’d have to pick something eventually anyway and I’ve always enjoyed reading. Besides, it’s not like I need to make a living at it or anything.”

“A thousand years spent majoring in English and you might become better read than my brothers and I” said Rebekah.

“A day when I’ve read more than the all-knowing Mikaelsons? I relish the thought.”


End file.
